Gone To Soon
by Shawna Nodine
Summary: Bella is dying. The Cullens return in the nick of time. What is being said, and their is a baby? Please read I promise you won't be disappointed. You will need tissue's.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys its like 3 am and I dreamt of this little one shot and I couldn't go back to sleep so I figured I needed to get it down. I hope you enjoy and you will need tissues. I would love for you to comment and let me know how I did.

I own nothing.

Enjoy!

* * *

Gone To Soon

BPOV

Laying here thinking back on all that my life has been through, I couldn't help but wonder if I had never gone through all I had been through how different I would be.

I am a twenty-one year old woman who has a story. My ex-vampire/boyfriend had left me after a near death experience from his brother Jasper on my eighteenth birthday. He said it was because I wasn't good enough. I believed him then, but over time I found my tickets, pictures, and CD under the floor.

I then put myself in his shoes. If I was a vampire and dating a human I would have been afraid of hurting them I would have left too. I knew that was the reason he did. I knew he still loved me. We were mated the night before my birthday. He took the only real gift I could give him, or so I thought.

I didn't realize what later would happen. A baby. My little Elizabeth Danielle Cullen or Lizzy for short. Of course she is a hybrid baby and can sustain on blood and human food. She came into the world four months after being conceived. She is also three years old but looks and acts like a seven year old. She has long curly brown hair but these vibrant emerald eyes. Her daddy's eyes.

I of course had to tell Charlie everything and as much as he hated Edward for leaving, after he knew the whole story my dad had a change of heart for him. He knew how hard it was for him to leave me and he respected Edward for trying to do the right thing. He was upset at him for leaving but he knew why. That is why I begged him to help me find him. I gave him any information that I thought would help. He found them.

About six months ago I was diagnosed with cancer and it was so bad that they could do nothing for me. I was upset but excepted my fate. I knew that dad had found them and called them and told them I was dying. We had discussed that if they made it in time I would tell them about Lizzy and if not dad would. I knew they would come and I knew that they would take care of Lizzy. She knows everything and already loves her family.

Today is the day I knew I was going to die. I could feel that I had no life left in me. My hospital door slammed open and Edward with all of his family came running through. He stopped beside my bed and looked at me with such anguish in his eyes.

Everyone else crowded around the bed and I knew it was time to say my goodbyes.

"Jasper, I know you better than you think. I don't have to be and empath to know you blame yourself for the party. You shouldn't because I don't. Jasper have you thought that if you had really wanted to get me, and with all your fight training, Emmett and Carlisle couldn't have stopped you. But you wanted to be stopped and you put yourself in a position where they would hold you. Jasper that took strength. So much strength. Promise me you will stop blaming yourself." You could visibly see the blame rolling off him and Jasper looked so much more at ease.

"Thank you Bella. I do love you my sister. I will miss you and our history talks. I always enjoyed those." I smiled and nodded. He was a man of few words but he knew just what to say.

I looked at Rose who looked so upset. "Rosalie, I just want you to know I don't hate you or have any hard feelings towards you. You have a fierce loyalty to your family. Your need to protect them made me understand everything. Promise me you won't stop being loyal and protective."

"Bella I'm so sorry for the way I have treated you. You are my sister and I hate I never took the time to actually sit down with you and talk. I will regret that the rest of my days. I promise you I will protect them all." And then she started crying.

"Emmett, my big of a goof brother. I am going to miss you. I will miss our pranks and our needless hours on the video games. You promise me that you will never change. I know people think your goofy and immature, but I know you are smart and determined to always do the right thing. I do love you big brother." I was trying so hard to hold myself together. By now Alice and Esme were sobbing and it nearly broke my heart.

"I promise little Belly. But you can't leave us I don't want you to go. I love you little sis." He sounded so heartbroken that I had to bite my tongue to keep from bursting into tears.

"Esme you were my mother. Renee may be my biological mother but I was always the one to take care of her. You always went out of your way to take care of me. You made me three meals a day and snacks. You made sure to smack Emmett when Rose wasn't around if he got out of line. You held me when I needed to cry. You whispered words of love to me when I felt unworthy. I love you, thank you."

She came over to me and kissed my forehead. "I love you my daughter. You are so strong and beautiful. I will forever miss you."

I looked up at Carlisle. My mentor. My second father. "Carlisle you were my second father. You and I would talk about books and have friendly debates over writings. You stitched me up more times than I care to count. You had words of wisdom when I needed them. You are what makes this family a family."

He collapsed to his knees. "Bella how can you say that? I just left you. We all did. We don't deserve your kind words." He started shaking from being so upset.

"Because Carlisle, he is your son and brother. You all stood by him. I may not have liked the way things happen but we all know things happen for a reason. You taught me that." I held my hand out to my father and he took it and kissed my knuckles.

"You are my daughter Bella. Thank you for being so understanding of our kind. I love you and will cherish the memories." And he kissed my cheek before embracing his wife.

The last two people were going to be hard. I looked at Alice and held my arms out. And within seconds she was in my arms and I knew that if tears could fall, I would be soaked from her tears. Alice was almost wailing.

"No Bella you can't leave me. You're my sister and I know I left you and I am so sorry. I need you with me Bella. You're my best friend. Please don't go." That was my last resolve before I started letting the tears fall. I could hear multiple sobbing behind her. I couldn't bring myself to look.

"You are my sister Alice. You are my best friend. I don't want to go but living isn't in the cards for me. I would love to go shopping with you one last time. I know I acted like I hated it but in all honesty I loved it. I will miss the Bella Barbie because it was us. Alice take care of all of them for me. And as for you leaving, I have said what I feel. I love you Alice."

"I will take care of them. I love you too, Bella. I'm going to miss you so much." I nodded and she stood by her husband.

I took a deep breath and looked into the eyes of the man I love. The father of my child. This was going to take every ounce of energy I had left. "My Edward. You need to know that I know why you left. I was so upset the first few weeks until I stepped on my floorboard and it popped up and a shimmer caught my eye. I found the tickets, the CD, and the photos. I didn't understand at first but after a lot of thinking I came to the conclusion you only did it to protect me and you knew I wouldn't have let you go."

"I lied that day Bella. I loved you the moment I saw you, I loved you that day, and I still love you. I don't know what to do without you. I can't live in a world you don't exist. You are my Bella. I was a fool to think I could have lived without you. I was on my way back the next week anyway when we got the call from your dad. I'm so sorry my love."

The sobs racked through my body. "I love you too. But you have the biggest promise of all. You need to do something that you should have done from day one. But you didn't know because I couldn't find you. Dad and I tried after we found out and got nothing." I looked into his golden eyes that had so much emotion in them. "Take care of our daughter." Their were gasps all around.

Edward looked frazzled. "Our daughter?"

I smiled. "Yes. She needs you. She is a hybrid child. She has my brown curly hair, but your human green eyes. She was born only four months after you left. I guess vampire babies come earlier. She is three but looks and acts like she is seven. She knows all about you all as does Charlie and they both understand it all." I started to sob harder. "She and I said our goodbyes yesterday and I told Charlie not to bring her back. I couldn't take it. It killed me and even now the pain in my chest from not being with her is unbearable. He knows you will come for her and that you will take her. He only asks that he know where she is when you move so he can fly out and visit her. She loves her daddy, Edward."

He was sobbing as were everyone else. "I left you and you gave me the greatest gift. Bella, I'm sorry. I can still change you Bella. Please let me."

I smiled through my tears. "No. My time is up here. But I will be watching over you and you will know I am there. Take care of our little girl. She is the most

precious thing."

He nodded. "I promise. I love you Bella."

I could feel the blackness wanting to take over. "I love you too. I have to go. I love you all so much."

And with that the blackness overtook me.

I opened my eyes to see my Gran standing with me. "Oh honey I have been watching over you. You are so beautiful. But it isn't your time. You will see me when its your time but that my dear, won't be for years to come. I love you. Tell Charlie to stop with the beers."

And with that I was taking in a lung full of air. I opened my eyes and noticed I was back in the hospital and my daughter sitting on me screaming at me to wake up.

"Lizzy?"

"Mommy!"

"Bella?" I heard Edward's quaky voice call out.

"Edward?"

"Bella!" Everyone shouted. I sat straight up and looked at my daughter.

"I did it Mommy." She was so happy.

"What did you do Lizzy?" I was almost afraid to ask.

"I brought you back." I was so confused. My child brought me back from the dead. Seriously? I looked over at the doorway and my father was standing there tears rolling down his face as he looked at me.

"Hi daddy." He came over to me and hugged me.

"Lizzy how long have you known about your power?" She looked sheepish.

"Well, um, a couple of months. I didn't know if it would work on you when I tried. I saw a baby bird fall out of the tree and I wished it would come back to life and it did. I couldn't let you go without trying mommy. I need you as much as I need daddy, aunts, uncles, grandparents." She hugged me and I could hear the sniffles from her.

"My sweet baby. I love you so much. No matter if mommy is on this earth or in heaven she will always be with you. I couldn't ever not be with you because your little heart that is so big and filled with love, is my home. Nothing could keep me away." I kissed her head and hugged her.

"You are my heart Bella. I was just to stupid at the time to realize that you are home." Edward whispered.

I looked over at him and Lizzy raised her little head. "Daddy?" He smiled and nodded. She flew into his arms. "Oh daddy I am so glad you are here."

He hugged her gently. "Me too princess."

"You won't hurt her Edward. She has your hard skin but on the outside its gentle. But she is just like you." He smiled and squeezed her tighter.

"Daddy does this mean you, mommy, and I will be a family?"

"Yes baby. Mommy came back she was gone to soon. What do you say love? Live forever with us?" I looked at everyone in the room including my dad who had tears in his eyes and he nodded.

I took a deep breath. "Yes."

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated! I hope you enjoyed it and didn't cry to much like I did while writing it.

Love you all!

Shawna


	2. THANK YOU!

**Okay so I need to send a big huge shout out to all the people who have read, reviewed, and put this story on their favorites. I never expected to get this kind of feedback. **

**You all will never understand how much this means to me. I love you all and I dedicate it to each and every one of you.**

**Now, I would like to know if anyone would like me to make this into a two-shot? **

**If so please please please either review and let me know or send me a PM. **

**Also in your vote tell me what you would like; A EPOV or a continuation like a wedding and changing ordeal. **

**I hope to hear from you all very very soon.**

**Also if you like my work, please feel free to check out my other stories. **

**Again thank you all from the bottom of my heart, I am just completely overwhelmed.**

**Love and Hugs,**

**Shawna Nodine**


End file.
